


Мир с разных сторон

by centrefolds, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: Тема:SCP-738 – Сделка с дьяволомНаписано по ключам Октябрьского мрачночелленджа, чтобы собрать все на свете ачивки Магического пенделя
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	1. Смертельная болезнь

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: [SCP-738 – Сделка с дьяволом](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-738)  
> Написано по ключам Октябрьского мрачночелленджа, чтобы собрать все на свете ачивки Магического пенделя

##  [whiteriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteriver)бета

##  [centrefolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds) автор

Он понял, что опоздал, только на пороге смерти. Лежа в пропитанной потом и кровью кровати, он лихорадочно пытался найти еще какой-то способ, вспомнить что-то, что было давно забыто, найти в сказках кормилицы подсказки. Но все было тщетно. Он перепробовал все средства и даже нашел субстанцию, которая могла превратить любой металл в золото. Но зачем ему золото, если он умирает?

Только сейчас он понял, что все, все, что он накопил таким тяжелым трудом, умрет вместе с ним. Его никогда не волновали ученики, слава, трактаты и собрания ордена. Нелюдимость поощрялась, и его это полностью устраивало. Он отказался от трех или четырех послушников, а ведь кто-то из них мог бы помочь ему подняться или отвезти к кентаврам.

Все было тщетно.

Любовь, ненависть, зависть, жадность, злоба, родство, девственность - все понятия, которыми жил мир, были бессмысленны перед лицом скорой и неминуемой смерти. Невыносимая беспомощность.

Он все-таки смог подняться с кровати. Кентавры хоть и не знали, как его лечить, но могли сохранить в памяти его знания, передать хотя бы среди своих. Почему он был таким упрямым глупцом и не остался в прошлый раз, когда язвы еще не покрывали его тело?

Он харкал кровью на перила, и это только все усложняло, руки скользили по крови, пальцы, и без того, покрытые ранами, начинали гноиться еще сильнее. С каждым шагом из него изливалась сгустками кровь, оставляя след на дорогих коврах, стирая защитные заклинания, но и это уже не имело смысла. Подволакивая ноги, он наконец-то смог дойти до дверей.

Это то последнее, что имело значение. Последнее предсмертное желание, которое он понял слишком поздно. И все же, и все же… Может, это и было проклятьем, а может — лекарством. Разбитые пальцы плохо подчинялись, но рисовать руны перехода кровью было даже сподручнее. Лишь бы успеть.

Он открыл дверь и сделал шаг, падая в душистые травы. Один этот аромат способен успокоить мятущийся разум. Но он помнит, зачем он здесь. Он дождется, и хотя бы это не будет тщетным.

Он начинает читать формулу передачи памяти. Слово за словом, проворачивая распухший язык. Если бы он мог, он бы откачал кровь из всех членов, оставив только память и речь. Он чувствовал, как жизнь покидает его, но держался за нее, звал всех богов и продолжал, продолжал, продолжал читать формулу.

Закрывая глаза, он услышал стук копыт.


	2. Зеркала во тьме

Ей казалось, что они светились изнутри, как будто где-то вдалеке, в самом дальнем зеркале лабиринта, за угол поворачивал сторож с фонариком. Только мягкий и теплый свет фонаря, пока доходил до начала, становился холодным и жутковатым. Еще эти кристаллы, которые росли в пещерах: синие, иногда даже голубые или почти белые, такие острые, что было опасно касаться стен. Они сами по себе были как будто враждебными, но еще и эти зеркала…

Она не стала бы приходить, если бы у нее был выбор, но путешествовать по миру за травами на повозке было чересчур утомительно и даже немного стыдно. В конце концов, она была ведьмой этого королевства и это была ее пещера. Кроме нее даже зайти сюда толком было некому, хотя она бы не отказалась от компании.

На самом деле, в самих зеркалах не было ничего страшного. В лабиринте тоже. Она еще ребенком выучила все проходы и, если пространство искажалось, и она попадала не туда, куда шла, всегда могла сориентироваться на месте. Не так уж много миров он соединял, чтобы совсем пропасть.

Когда-то давно, когда ведьм еще не учили с детства, здесь пропадали люди, но когда одно из немногих развлечений — это играть в лабиринте, скрываясь, пока старшие сестрички тебя не найдут, очень просто научиться не бояться, и все же…

И все же ей было жутковато в этих пещерах.

Была бы ее воля, она бы заменила кристаллы на обычные факелы, но тогда бы пропал налет "волшебства", как они говорили. В ведьме все должно говорить о том, кто она, любой должен сразу понять ее статус, любой должен понять, что он попал в магические пещеры, и бежать оттуда сломя голову.

Она вздохнула, щелкнула пальцами и зажгла факелы вокруг первого зеркала. В глубину сразу побежали веселые оранжевые огоньки. Ей показалось, что кристаллы пренебрежительно фыркнули, но оно того стоило. В лабиринте теперь было тепло, как дома у камина.

Шагнув, она улыбалась и точно знала, что сегодня возвращаться будет приятно, как будто она догнала дядюшку Зея, который так же, с фонарем, по вечерам обходит их дом.


	3. Возмездие

Когда перестали приходить ведьмы, закончилась целая эпоха. Ганси слышал об этом, но не мог даже представить, как жили его бабушки и дедушки в том мире. Говорили, что ведьмы могли лечить болезни, заговаривать болото и даже общаться с людьми, а когда никто не слышал, поговаривали, что ведьмы и сами были наполовину людьми. Ганси слушал такие истории с особенным интересом, потому что не мог поверить, что такие могущественные создания могли произойти от этих гадких белесых уродцев.

Сам Ганси уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы самостоятельно ходить за добычей, но в болото его одного еще не пускали. Хотя туда не пускали и ребят постарше. Дядька Вейс никогда не спал и сидел на своем троне в тине, как будто сросся с болотом. Хотя, может, так и было. Ганси никогда не видел его больше нигде. Ба говорила, что пока дядька Вейс смотрит за болотом, оно никого не проглотит, но, видать, он все же отвлекается, Гирзи-то пропал. Говорят, что на болоте. Еще говорили, что он к людям ушел, но кто по своей воле отважился бы так рисковать? Да и Дани он бы не бросил, вон она какая смурная ходит, разве он бы так поступил?

Ганси обошел Дани, чтобы не напоминать о брате, и направился к болоту. Когда запрещают — особенно хочется, он уже не в первый раз прокрадывался мимо дядьки Вейса. Главным было попасть в тот момент, когда он затягивался своей трубкой и можно было прыгнуть прямо ему за спину. Ганси был терпеливой жабой, поэтому он смог выждать нужное время и, как и раньше, приземлился ровно туда, куда и собирался. С этой кочки вид на болото был просто чудесным. Вдалеке оно переходило в озеро, а за озером был мир людей. Иногда Ганси думал, что можно было бы посмотреть, чем они там занимаются, но выплывать за пределы болота было самоубийством, а он был не только терпеливой, но и умной жабой.

Ганси просто смотрел, как над болотом носится мошкара. Изредка мимо него проплывали колечки дыма. Он насчитал двенадцать, когда вместо очередного кольца появилось глухое шипение.

На месте, где всегда сидел дядька Вейс, осталась только его шапка, которая плыла на верху набирающей силу волны. Ганси застыл в немом ужасе. В болотах никогда не бывает волн. Если болото поднялось, это значит, что оно проснулось, на самом деле проснулось. Это были не сказки Ба о том, что ведьмы его заговаривали. Болото и вправду было живым, и сейчас Ганси видел, как оно поднимается из своей колыбели.

Первая волна оказалась верхушкой, вслед за ней появилось что-то наподобие лап и Болото заскользило вперед, к городу. Ганси набрал полную грудь воздуха и изо всех сил вцепился в свою кочку. По счастью, Болоту не было дела до таких мелочей, оно уже пересекло озеро, окрасив его в темно-зеленый.

Ганси слышал, как с той стороны берега зазвонили колокола, вслед за ними загрохотали пушки. Сквозь Болото пролетело несколько ядер, пока оно не вступило в город. Оно казалось огромным, как будто достигало самого солнца.

Ганси не хотел смотреть на то, как Болото стирает город, но не мог отвести глаз. Огромная масса Болота сравняла с землей все, что было городом, и оно пошло дальше. Ганси было страшно, но и немного радостно, потому что людьми больше не будут пугать и можно будет плавать во всем озере. Или болоте, Ганси не был уверен, чем это было сейчас.

Болото остановилось на пару секунд, и Ганси показалось, что оно затянулось из громадной трубки, поправило шапку дядьки Вейса и отправилось вперед. Вокруг него заструился знакомый сизоватый дым.


	4. Проснуться в новом месте

Было темно и пахло мятой. Шуи пошевелила лопатками, разгоняя кровь. Постельное белье было совсем свежим и почти не мятым, насколько она могла видеть, не поворачивая головы. Казалось, в комнате никого нет. Она закрыла глаза и прислушалась к дыханию. Дом был спокоен и умиротворен - его дыхание ощущалось, как нежное и заботливое. Людей было немного, и они были вместе, казалось на кухне, там дыхание было горячее. Шуи глубоко вдохнула, возвращаясь в тело, решительно поднялась с кровати и отправилась к людям.

Это и правда была кухня, рядом с ней была столовая, но эта семья явно предпочитала неформальную обстановку. Когда она зашла, все притихли и смотрели на нее, как будто она была какой-то диковинкой. Конечно, не каждый день можно найти на дороге ведьму, но и не настолько уж это и редкость. Первой очнулась мать семейства, усадила Шуи за стол, выдала чашку свежего кофе, но все еще не решалась заговорить.

— Зеркала, я просто вывалилась из зеркал, ничего страшного, это бывает, вы же знаете, сколько им лет.

Шуи почти услышала вздох облегчения, мелкие начали пихаться под столом, взрослые продолжили жевать и обсуждать покупку коровы. В этом было очарование спокойного, деревенского быта. Шуи с наслаждением впитывала их простую энергию. Они жили, точно зная, как все устроено, что нужно делать и что будет дальше. Даже когда они болели или умирали, а именно в эти моменты Шуи звали чаще всего, они не боялись неизвестного, как будто разделяя мир Шуи с его призраками, зеркалами, зыбкостью магии и свой мир твердой земли, под которой мог оказаться только погреб с соленьями.

Шуи иногда хотелось отвести хотя бы эту полнокровную хозяйку в зеркала, показать, что они тоже настоящие. Они такие же, как те, в которые она смотрится, поправляя праздничные кружева своей сорочки. Просто если к ним прикоснуться, они откроются навстречу. Матушка говорила, что Шуи слишком озорная и с простыми людьми не из ведьм нельзя так шутить, а то они могут затаить обиду, потому что побоятся ей отказать.

Они действительно были разными. Шуи была тонкокостной, легкой на подъем, даже волосы ее были тонкими и пряди распадались при малейшем ветерке, как будто тоже хотели быть в движении. Рядом с ней эта крепкая добродушная зажиточная семья казалась приземленной и укорененной гораздо больше, чем это было на самом деле. Они так же играли и фантазировали, хотели встретить фею и найти монетку в рождественском пироге.

Шуи немного побила пряжу в нитях, которыми была сплетена вся семья, поправила магическое покрывало над домом и, попрощавшись, пошла к самому большому зеркалу. Дыру в лабиринте нужно было залатать, пока больше никто не выпал.


	5. Преследование

Мокрые ветки хлестали по лицу, голые ступни скользили по грязи, и Мели постоянно падала в нее, снова и снова. Под ногтями было столько песка и глины, что казалось, они сейчас оторвутся, но она не могла задержаться даже на секунду, она даже не могла оглядеться по сторонам и бежала сквозь лес в надежде, что не заблудится.

Она давно не была в старой лесной хижине, с тех пор, как ее отослали в Корвид пять или шесть лет назад, но помнила ее и дорогу к ней, как будто это было вчера. Деревья были теми же, но между ними больше не было удобной тропинки из примятой травы, по краям не росли чистотел и лопухи, лес не казался дружелюбным и полным открытий, наоборот он будто не хотел пускать Мели домой.

Конечно, заброшенная лесная хижина не была ее настоящим домом, но только там Мели чувствовала себя в безопасности. Она нашла ее еще в детстве, лет в пять или шесть, когда первый раз сбежала, и с тех пор стремилась туда всем сердцем. Придворные говорили, что маленькая принцесса не должна так себя вести, но Мели никогда их не слушала. С годами убегать стало все проще, но она уже не могла позволить себе такую беспечность. Обязанностей и ответственности становилось больше. Регенты рассказывали о важности ритуалов для народа и о том, что она должна стать хорошей королевой, Мели старалась, но все равно сдавалась и в отчаянии сбегала в свою укрытую ото всех хижину.

Дорогой она никогда не встречала других людей, и никто не мог найти ее, когда она туда уходила. На поляне, всегда залитой солнечным светом, росли самые разные цветы, а саму хижину покрывал дикий виноград. Казалось, что сам воздух был умиротворяющим, в нем были искрились цветные, полупрозрачные нити, которые манили Мели, вплетались в ее косы и звали остаться, но она была связана обязательствами и не могла остаться.

Все изменилось, когда Регенты сослали ее в Корвид. Они предали ее, она была нужна, только чтобы управлять государством, жалкая кукла-марионетка, а когда стала слишком мешаться, ее просто сослали. В Корвиде было пусто, скучно и ужасно тоскливо. Как будто это была пустыня, без воды, огня, воздуха, в нем не было никакой жизни, и все это Мели приходилось терпеть, потому что она родилась в королевской семье.

А когда она выросла до брачного возраста, ее просто дернули за поводок и вернули обратно, чтобы обрюхатить и убить, как наверняка убили ее матушку. Поэтому сейчас она бежала сквозь лес в свою хижину, где ее точно никто не найдет. Ей казалось, что она слышит со всех сторон лай собак, он то приближался, то отдалялся, но она ни разу не видела света факелов, поэтому надеялась, что успеет добраться до того, как они нападут на след.


	6. Я не сошел с ума

Неи смотрел на свод пещеры над головой и пытался понять, что пошло не так. Последнее, что он помнил, - дыхание смерти и стук копыт. С памятью у него все было хорошо, он все еще помнил все свои исследования, помнил, как нарвался на проклятье, помнил, как принял решение отдать наработки кентаврам, помнил, как рисовал печать. Но сейчас он абсолютно точно видел тень от листьев, слышал вдалеке говор и поступь кентавров, чувствовал аромат мяты и настил из травы под пальцами.

Неи знал, что мятой пахнет, когда колдун или ведьма возвращается в сознание, и это должно было убедить его в реальности происходящего, но он просто не мог поверить в то, что его добровольное желание отдать самое ценное действительно смогло снять проклятье. Это было на уровне сказок о поцелуе настоящей любви или волосах на руках от мастурбации.

Неи начал с пальцев, сжал их несколько раз в кулак, не почувствовав ничего странного — поднес руку к лицу и увидел, что она совершенно нормальна. Ногти на месте, кожа естественного цвета, никаких повреждений как будто никогда не было. Мышцы, связки, кожа, суставы - он чувствовал себя просто превосходно. Поднявшись, осмотрел одежду, она была покрыта пятнами засохшей крови и гноя, волосы были спутаны в слипшийся комок.

\- Я не сошел с ума. - Его голос звучал совершенно обыденно, так же, как и до смерти. Неи недоумевал. Проверил карманы: в них было то же самое, что и всегда. В замешательстве Неи направился к выходу в надежде получить от кентавров ответы на все вопросы.

К сожалению, даже они ничего не знали о том, что случилось. Летро, который нашел Неи, продолжил формулу и получил дубликат его памяти, разделив со всем народом, но это было все, что он мог сказать о произошедшем. Как ни странно, Неи не чувствовал, что потерял что-то важное. Раньше, когда он в одиночестве, в глубине своей лаборатории перебирал совершенно уникальные жемчужины, которые создавал, он хотел оставить их навсегда скрытыми, чтобы никто не мог опорочить их безупречную красоту. А сейчас, нет, не радость, но облегчение. И от того, что ему удалось выжить, и от того, что больше он не несет бремя знаний один.

Для Неи буквально началась новая жизнь. Он попрощался со старой, когда умер, его лаборатория вместе со всем городом была стерта с лица земли взбесившимся духом болота, с которого спало сдерживающие заклинание. Ведь Неи на самом деле умер, а потом все его раны затянулись.

Неи думал сменить имя. Может быть, даже остаться пока с кентаврами, он же так никогда у них толком не учился, думал, что ему это ни к чему. Он вообще никогда не учился природной магии. Он видел ее, как все дети со способностями, но не придавал этому значения, потому что она слишком непредсказуема и эфемерна, в отличие от алхимии, которой он посвятил свою первую жизнь. Ему же было всего лишь чуть за двадцать, когда он умер.

Неи глубоко вдохнул, мятой уже не пахло, но он смог различить легкий запах неизвестных цветов. Первый день новой жизни он с легкой руки провидения начнет с познания.


	7. Бродячий цирк

Мерно покачивался шатер, стучали копыта лошади, дядюшка на козлах лузгал семечки. Эйджи смотрел в открытую дверь и видел, как деревья сменяют друг друга. Иногда в просветах показывалось солнце или река, иногда попадались неожиданные кусты с ягодами, но в целом это была самая обычная, скучная лесная дорога.

Когда Эйджи продали в бродячий цирк, он думал, что это будет его самое веселое приключение. Гораздо веселее, чем гонять соседских куриц или заглядывать девчонкам под юбки. На деле все оказалось значительно проще. Основную часть времени они ехали из одного города в другой, потом вставали шатром на неделю или две, а потом ехали снова.

В такие моменты, как эта дорога, Эйджи думал, что лучше бы его продали монахам. Там хотя бы можно было сбегать в город к девочкам. А еще они иногда давали леденцы, наверняка у них их было больше, чем доставалось ребятне. Конечно, тогда пришлось бы учитmся читать и писать, но Эйджи и так собирался. Он был достаточно умным и уже все понимал. На одних мускулах никуда не пробиться, тем более что в цирке его использовали только как рабочую силу, говорили, что у него нет таланта.

Эйджи не обижался. Он попробовал покидать шарики, даже кой-чему научился, но не настолько, чтобы рискнуть с ножами. На канате он вообще не держался, голос был средним и никакого слуха. Элла говорила, что, когда он чутка подрастет, они будут его ставить на входе, чтобы девок завлекать, а мужиков усмирять. После этого она всегда смеялась, и Эйджи не знал, серьезно она или шутит.

Элла была хорошей и очень доброй. Она всегда давала поесть, даже если Купер наказывал. У нее были очень нежные руки, гораздо нежнее, чем у мамы Эйджи, хотя она работала, как все. Ну, когда была работа.

Когда-нибудь Эйджи сбежит от них и заживет своей жизнью. Эллу жалко, по ней он будет скучать. И по таким дорогам, когда можно смотреть, лениво жевать травинку и слушать тихую возню цирка вокруг.


	8. Эксперименты на людях

Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин отбирал для своих опытов только крепких, здоровых и красивых юношей и девушек. Если какой-то крестьянин хотел выручить пару золотых за свое чадо, ему нужно было представить его в лучшем виде. Отмыть, остричь ногти, расчесать волосы, натереть ароматическим маслом или хотя бы жиром, чтобы не были видны последствия нищенской жизни.

Таких детей обычно откармливали заранее, хотя бы за месяц-два, иначе могли не принять. Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин особенно любил рыженьких и не совсем маленьких, лет тринадцати, чтобы уже было за что пощупать. Конечно, исключительно в исследовательских целях. Младше десяти умирали слишком быстро, а после четырнадцати была велика вероятность, что они начнут интересоваться чем-то непотребным. Присматривать еще и за нравственностью было бы слишком утомительно.

Сначала он тестировал на них свои заклинания. Когда они выдыхались и уже не были способны внятно сказать, какой эффект в какое время оказывает заклинание, на них начинали тестировать зелья и яды. Если в подопытном еще сохранялась воля к жизни, то и противоядия. Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин считал это обязательным компонентом хорошего лекарства.

В городе шептались, что господин старший маг Вэйри-ин — не очень благонадежный гражданин. В самых темных подворотнях его называли именем данным при рождении — Вэйри. Как имена всех одаренных детей, оно заканчивалось на "и", но господин старший маг Вэйри-ин не просто так занимал свою должность. Сотни соглядатаев в считанные секунды доносили коменданту о том, что кто-то в городе ведет себя неподобающе — недостаточно уважительно относится к благодетелю, отраде и защите господину старшему магу Вэйри-ину. Такие вещи всегда наказывались по всей строгости, чтобы остальные знали, какие ценности поощряются.

Сам господин старший маг Вэйри-ин не интересовался подобными мелочами, к тому же сейчас перед ним встала действительно серьезная проблема. Его самый давний недруг, человек, ради которого он загубил шесть учеников, заставляя их насылать неснимаемые проклятья друг на друга, кажется нашел способ выжить, и теперь проклятье вернулось к тому, кто его наложил. Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин заперся в лаборатории и отскабливал первые гнойники с кожи, зная, что уже начал мучительно умирать.

Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин был слишком хорош и точно знал, что это проклятье нельзя снять. Проклятый умирает в течение нескольких недель, и помочь может только чудо, реальное чудо, а не магическое.

Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин случайно выдрал клок своих успевших поседеть волос и открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но не смог.


	9. Потерявшийся ребенок

Мели чувствовала себя потерявшимся ребенком.

Она сидела в заброшенной хижине, плакала и не знала, что ей делать дальше. Она не могла вернуться, не могла спрятаться, верховный маг был прав, до сих пор у нее в ушах стоял его крик:

— Ты можешь бежать, но тебе не спрятаться. Куда бы ты не бежала, какой бы быстрой ты не была, в самой глубокой яме и на вершине самой высокой горы, даже в человеческом сердце — ты не спрячешься. Твоя тьма будет с тобой, пока ты будешь с ней, а это навечно. Нельзя разделить и вылечить, можно только смириться.

Мели не хотела спрашивать, о какой тьме он. Она знала. Здесь, в этой хижине, ее опутывали разноцветные нити, как будто пытаясь сплести вокруг нее пушистое одеяло, а там, в Корвиде, это были жесткие, колючие, сухие ветки, которые закрывали солнце. Она постоянно боялась, что они закуют ее и не оставят выбора, как будто они запирали ее в клетку из отчаяния, боли, тоски. Она постоянно чувствовала себя так, как будто у нее отобрали что-то невероятно важное, оставив в сердце только пустоту. Не нянюшку, которая носила ей вкусности, и даже не лес, в котором она любила играть, а что-то, что было частью ее души.

Мели казалось, что опутывающие ее нити возвращали ей радость и любовь к жизни, но этого было так мало, что она не могла перестать плакать и не заметила, как уснула там же, в углу, свернувшись, как котенок.


	10. Сделка на перекрестке

Гуаиншу почти перестали вызывать на перекрестки. Времена менялись, и магия, маги и колдуны были практически повсюду. Любому торговцу или крестьянину было проще пойти к местной ведьме, чем рисовать сложную печать вызова, собирать необходимые ингредиенты и учить наизусть заклятие. Несмотря на то, что мелкие демоны постоянно обновляли информацию о призыве, так, чтобы любой умеющий читать мог ее добыть с минимумом усилий, люди ленились.

Они стали слишком инертными, слишком приземленными. Они больше не загадывали услышать музыку сфер или уметь летать, последние пару сотен лет Гуаиншу давал богатства и убивал врагов. Да и те были мелковаты для его уровня. Но выбирать не приходилось. Интересных заказов в ближайшее время не предвиделось. Даже маги — и те забыли к нему дорогу.

В былые времена Гуаиншу мог годами жить на поверхности, исполняя только одно желание. Уничтожать по кирпичику целые народы и цивилизации, выпивая по капле жизнь заявителя. Однажды он даже уничтожил целую планету. К счастью, ему тогда не пришлось бегать по всей обитаемой вселенной, чтобы добить оставшихся в живых. 

Гуаиншу, как и все, кто пожил уже достаточно, любил роскошь и комфорт. Ему вполне неплохо жилось без заказов. Конечно, вкус свежей крови иногда будоражил его душу, но не настолько, чтобы он сам искал и искушал смертных.

Вызов поступил, когда Гуаиншу принимал ванну с нежным ароматом розовых лепестков, вода была разбавлена молоком и маслами, расслабляющую музыку перебил трубный рев, который оповещал о том, что какой-то смертный идиот решил-таки, что ему непременно нужен демон. Нехотя Гуаиншу материализовал выходные одеяния и, выбрав подходящее мрачное выражение лица, ответил на призыв.

Перед Гуаиншу стоял или, лучше сказать, сидел, или, может даже, пребывал юный жабенок. Если бы у жаб было молоко, то оно точно еще бы не обсохло на его губах. Со страхом он попросил всего лишь пробудить родное болото.

Гуаиншу, разумеется, выполнил просьбу. Как любой демон, сопряженный с нитями судьбы, он видел, что болото пробудится практически сейчас, потому что умрет маг, который его держит. Поэтому он мог приступить к трапезе, буквально сразу, как вернулся к себе. Ванна уже остыла, но юная, полная жизни и надежды жабья душонка вполне компенсировала неудобства.

Гуаиншу собирался сразу отправиться домой, но жабенок хотел посмотреть. Впрочем, это небольшая доплата добавила бы привкус ужаса и, может быть, тонкую ноту удовольствия, поэтому Гуаиншу немного передвинулся вперед и показал заказчику всю красоту истребления.

Болото на самом деле было древней, огромной жабой, которая почти начала гнить в своем бесконечном сне. Раньше они были знакомы, и Гуаиншу было приятно встретить старого приятеля. Поднимался он изящно и аккуратно, не сломав ни веточки ближайшего леса. Потягиваясь, он приметил город почти под боком и легко заскользил в его сторону. Он все еще не расставался со своей трубкой, и Гуаиншу в глубине души посмеялся над тем, что привычки проходят сквозь века.

Болото размял пальцы и начал с гавани. Крушил он с удовольствием, полностью отдаваясь процессу. Корабли летели щепками, дома сминались под его подошвами, люди кричали, и он дожимал их, давя ногой и перебирая пальцами. Следующая улица, с наслаждением и хрустом, прижимая рукой. В какой-то момент, он стоял на четвереньках, пританцовывая и поднимая целые тучи пыли.

Все закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Жабенок был уверен, что это он виновен в том, что умерли сотни людей, потому что Болото сравняло с землей целый город. Его слезки и дрыганье лапками были такими забавными, что Гуаиншу закатал его в капсулу времени. Все-таки свежие чувства не должны пройти, пока он доберется до трапезной. Присвистнув, Гуаиншу отправился вслед за Болотом.


	11. Ты не станешь богом

Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин выл от боли, вгрызаясь в костяшку большого пальца. Сквозь запах притираний пробивалась неотвязная вонь гноя. Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин отдал бы целую руку, десять лет жизни или свой статус, только бы прекратить эту пытку.

Господин старший маг Вэйри-ин был почти богом в своем городе. Ему было позволено все, и каждый считал своим долгом служить ему. Но даже имея в своем распоряжении все ресурсы хоть бы и целого мира, господин старший маг Вэйри-ин не мог отыскать этого сукиного сына, из-за которого все и происходило.

Он точно знал, что мерзавец не смог бы никуда выйти, уж тем более уехать, да даже начертить печать перемещения сгнившими, окровавленными пальцами было невозможно. Учеников тот не держал, слуг тем более. И точно не умер. Это сводило господина старшего мага Вэйри-ина с ума.

Развалины города, где жил неназываемый ублюдок, перевернули полностью, перебрали по камню - все подчистую уничтожено, никто не мог выжить. Все сооружения и всю жизнь буквально вдавили в землю за пару минут. Даже этот высокомерный засранец со всем его талантом не смог бы и здоровыми руками начертать формулу для спасения, тем более на последней стадии заклинания.

Но он как-то смог выжить. Выжить и скинуть с себя необратимое проклятье.

Шла пятая неделя, и господина старшего мага Вэйри-ина было не узнать. Из наводящего ужас одним своим присутствием кошмара он стал жалким скелетом с остатками плоти. Считаные дни оставались когда-то гремящему славой. Господин бывший старший маг слышал, как за дверьми его называли “этим уродливым Вэйри", и сильнее сжимал зубы, пытаясь не закричать. Он был настолько беспомощен, что не мог даже одеться без этих клуш, и это злило его чуть ли не больше, чем мелкий говнюк, который умудрился выжить.


	12. 1920-е

Гейла покачивала ногой в изящной туфельке, сидя на высоком барном стуле. Ей нравились ее лодыжки, хотя ступни были великоваты для девушки, но их можно было сделать визуально меньше, надев правильную обувь. Туфли Гейле тоже нравились. Ей нравилась вся атмосфера этого бара: мундштуки, джаз, клубы ароматного дыма под потолком, крепчайший эспрессо, молодые люди, которые кипели жизнью и жаждой искусства. Гейла пела по вечерам песни своей родины, и они звучали не как народная музыка, а как сверхсовременная новинка, которая сопровождает вас в межпланетном путешествии.

Гейла была бы рада петь местные песни, ей полюбились низкие голоса джазовых певцов и их музыкальная оригинальность, но Лиу хотел новинок, а она была всего лишь его певицей. Когда выступление заканчивалось, у нее была возможность в качестве бонуса спеть пару песен с клиентами, подыгрывая себе на фортепьяно, но сегодня у нее не было настроения, хотя она видела жаждущие взгляды, которыми ее окидывали.

Гейла была невероятно хороша собой и гордилась этим. Из украшений на ней была только нитка жемчуга; маленькое черное платье, туфли и свободная прическа подчеркивали изящество и природную грацию. Она не стремилась выглядеть сексуально, просто бармен всегда предлагал ей коктейли с трубочкой, которую нельзя было не обхватить губами, смотря чуть исподлобья. Лиу хвалил Гейлу, барменов, официанток и был чрезвычайно доволен, когда у него получалось поймать ее взгляд, но никогда не позволял себе лишнего.

Несмотря на то, что Гейла была настоящей леди, она могла постоять за себя, да и поклонники не позволили бы обижать их музу. В такие моменты Гейла думала, что ей нужен веер, чтобы эффектно скрывать смущение и делать вид, что без помощи таких восхитительных кавалеров она бы ни за что не справилась. Но эпоха вееров уже прошла, а сигареты ей так и не начали нравиться, несмотря на все мундштуки и портсигары, которые ей дарили. Приходилось следить за маникюром, чтобы прикрыть губы ладонью. Гейле приходилось иногда замазывать синяки и ссадины на костяшках, и за этим приходилось следить гораздо внимательнее, чем за макияжем для лица. В леди все должно быть изящно и аккуратно.

Больше всего Гейле в этой работе нравилось, как меняются взгляды у тех, с кем она знакома. Утром или днем они относятся к ней совсем по-другому, не стесняясь выражений и не рассчитывая силу, когда они тренируются вместе, а по вечерам… По вечерам Терри немного заикается, Зак глупо косится на ее ноги, думая, что она не видит, Гил заигрывает, а остальные… Остальные делают вид, что Гейла — это не тот человек, с которым они бы пропустили по пиву. В этом тоже есть свое очарование, потому что Гейла не станет пить пиво, только коктейли с изогнутыми соломинками или красное сухое вино, которое подчеркивает цвет ее губ.

Иногда кто-то из постоянных клиентов приглашает ее на свидание, но обращается к ней только как к Гейле и только вечером, вне клуба они бы не решились, поэтому Гейла всегда отказывает. В этот раз ребята позвали ее сходить в цирк всей компанией и это точно не было свиданием, поэтому согласиться было легко. Представления давали в середине дня, и Гейла уже тысячу лет не видела бродячий цирк.


	13. Полночь, ведьма, могила

Шуи поняла, что уже слишком поздно, только когда начало темнеть. Но она все-таки была ведьмой, поэтому не побоялась того, что придется возвращаться ночью. Она так давно не навещала крестную, что уже забыла, как далеко до нее идти не через зеркала. Конечно, взять с собой зеркало она опять забыла.

Шуи любила этот лес, он был древним, как магия. В нем всегда было приятно и интересно. Для простых людей он был смертельно опасен, но Шуи, как и все маги, видела дорожки, которые услужливо создавал сам лесом. Шуи хотела попасть к хижине почти на границе с соседним городом-государством, и лес услышал ее, показывая самый короткий путь, раздвигая кроны, чтобы луна освещала дорогу, и уводя диких зверей подальше.

В лесу почти никто не жил. Только ее крестная, и то, уже перед самой смертью. С разных сторон его окружали несколько государств, на севере, за самой дальней границей леса, жили кентавры, по соседству феи, но они практически никогда не подходили к людским поселениям. На востоке была страна Шуи, на юге недружелюбные варвары, а на западе — еретики, которые не признавали магию, искажали ее и жестоко вытравливали. Даже лес там был сухим и таким плотным, что через него не продирались даже животные.

Шуи не могла понять, почему и как они могли так жестоко обрубить важную часть жизни. По коже пробежали мурашки, и Шуи поплотнее завернулась в накидку. От одной мысли о том, что ей пришлось бы жить без магии, ей было страшно.

Когда Шуи добралась до домика крестной, была уже почти полночь. Луна скрылась за облаками, поэтому она не сразу заметила, что дверь как будто накренилась или слетела с петель. Шуи не боялась разбойников, лес их бы не пустил, но кого он мог пустить, она даже не догадывалась. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, она оперлась на дверь, и та с грохотом провалилась внутрь.


	14. Полуночный кофе

Эйджи еще никогда не встречал никого настолько красивого! Наверняка это потому, что раньше он никогда не встречал ноксинианина. Конечно, он про них слышал, но это всегда были почти легенды, после гражданской войны ноксиниан выжило всего ничего, а потомки от смешанных браков больше были похожи на обычных людей. Собственно, все ноксиниане были похожи на обычных людей, если встретить их в полумраке - не отличить. Но на свету их кожа переливалась множеством оттенков, и говорили, что это делает их самой честной расой, потому что все буквально на лице написано. Когда они спокойны, кожа синеватая, когда раздражены — оранжевая, когда влюблены — розовая. У каждого настроения — свой оттенок.

Элла рассказывала Эйджи, что такое бывает, но он первый раз видел это вживую. Восхитительно высокий и невероятно красивый парень разговаривал с Эллой и приглашал их вечером на его выступление. Кажется, он заметил, как Эйджи пялится, и посмотрел прямо на него, его улыбка стала слегка смущенной и кожа явно порозовела. Эйджи залился краской, готовый провалиться под землю от стыда. Кажется, он даже приоткрыл рот, пока разглядывал незнакомца. К счастью, Элла, всегда готовая прийти на помощь Элла, прикрыла Эйджи и пообещала, что его они тоже возьмут с собой.

Купер принес Эйджи почти новую красивую рубашку с вышивкой и бутылочку с ароматным маслом. Элла расчесала ему волосы, и они отправились в клуб, как будто настоящая семья — в церковь.

Эйджи сидел за барной стойкой отдельно, с огромной кружкой кофе. Не то чтобы он не пил, он был уже совершеннолетним, но хотел дождаться, когда ноксинианин закончит. Эйджи ничего не понимал в песнях и нарядах, но все еще не мог отвести взгляд от парня, насколько он был красив. Или она. Эйджи слышал, что у них не было такого пола, как у людей, рождались только мальчики, а потом какие-то из них становились как бы девочками, но толком он не понимал. Сейчас тот выглядел, как настоящая женщина, и, если бы Эйджи не видел мускулатуру под легкими, почти прозрачными рукавами, он бы подумал, что днем видел ее брата-близнеца.

Музыка была совершенно незнакомой, а слова и голос вызывали ощущение дальних странствий и тоски о звездах. Эйджи почти почувствовал, каково это — нестись сквозь пространство среди безграничного ничто и видеть только пустоту и далекие яркие огоньки. Кажется, он слишком задумался, потому что совершенно не заметил, как ноксинианин вырос прямо перед ним.


	15. Новый сосед

Шуи до сих пор не могла поверить, что с ребенком можно было сотворить такое. Особенно с ребенком королевы, или даже с ребенком-королевой. Она не знала, как будет правильнее, но точно была уверена, что это бесчеловечно, жестоко и просто ужасно.

У Мели буквально отобрали часть жизни, заставили жить много лет в сплошном кошмаре, даже не говоря, почему она должна так страдать. Шуи надеялась, что когда-нибудь Мели сможет об этом забыть. Она поселила ее у себя, варила ей утром кофе, а вечером какао, но никак не могла начать разговор о том, что во взрослом возрасте уже не учатся магии. Взрослые слишком закостенелые и негибкие, особенно те, кто жил в окружении сплошной веры в то, что магия — это фантазия, которую нужно искоренять.

Мели быстро училась, с ней было легко общаться, Шуи было приятно проводить с ней время, но разговор о магии она пыталась откладывать как можно дольше. Новая соседка пока обживалась, устраивала все по-своему в комнате, это было для нее впервые. Мерила платья Шуи и кокетливо спрашивала, как ей. Пыталась готовить и кормила Шуи с ложечки десертами, потому что они пока получались лучше всего.

Но день для разговора все же настал: Шуи вызвали в деревню к больному ребенку, и Мели, конечно же, пошла вместе с ней. Они не расставались несколько недель, и Шуи просто не могла ее бросить, когда увидела растерянный и потускневший взгляд Мели.

На обратном пути они молчали. Мели знала про магию, знала, что Шуи настоящая ведьма и что ее бабушка тоже была ведьмой, но она раньше не видела, как это происходит. Шуи было очень стыдно, как будто она скрывала что-то чрезвычайно важное, а тут оно вскрылось и причинило вред. Она боялась даже поднять глаза.

— Знаешь, я понимаю, почему ты не хотела показывать.

— Правда? — Шуи боялась в это поверить.

— Угу, только я вижу эти нити магии, которыми ты управляешь каждый день, даже в мелочах. Как ты их убираешь с пути и переплетаешь заново, если они разваливаются вокруг дома.

Мели замолчала, и Шуи хотела провалиться под землю от стыда. Она не просто скрывала, она еще как будто думала, что Мели совсем глупая и слепая. Она не знала, как объяснить, как рассказать, что она не подумала, с чего начать, совсем не хотела обидеть и… Мели прикоснулась к руке Шуи, расцепляя пальцы, которые сжались в кулак так плотно, что Шуи не заметила, как погнула ручку корзинки. Инстинктивно Шуи подняла голову и встретилась с Мели лицом к лицу – та улыбалась.

Шуи смотрела в глаза Мели и хотела плакать, улыбаться, просить прощения, но никак не могла решить и выбрать. Мели снова ее опередила:

— Все хорошо, все в порядке, я не злюсь, я понимаю, что ты не хотела меня обидеть.

Мели все еще держала свои руки поверх рук Шуи, и это было так приятно, просто стоять рядом, смотреть, чувствовать, наконец-то перестать думать о том, как все исправить, и расслабиться, что слова потекли просто рекой:

— Я не хотела, ты же знаешь, я просто, никто не учит взрослых, все начинают с детства, когда играют, запоминают, как управлять магией и когда можно это делать, и все само собой, без всяких книжек, это не учиться писать, никто не знает, как учить взрослых, мне так жаль, так жаль, что это с тобой случилось, я не знаю, как ты вообще смогла, ты такая удивительная, но я не знаю, что делать и как сказать…

— Шуи, все хорошо, правда. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Мели вытирала ее слезы, а Шуи даже не заметила, как начала плакать. Корзинка уже давно валялась где-то под ногами. Шуи смотрела на Мели, на то, как она переживала даже не за себя, а за нее, и обняла ее, прижав к себе изо всех сил. Она хотела показать, как глубоко они связаны.


	16. Незнакомец к ночи

Гейле было приятно, что мальчик, которому она понравилась в дневном образе, пришел вечером и смотрел на нее такими же восторженными глазами.

На самом деле он не был мальчиком, хотя и был гораздо младше Гейлы, но люди стареют не так, как они, поэтому ей он казался весьма юным и весьма, весьма привлекательным. В этот вечер она пела для него, и, кажется, он действительно понимал, о чем. Эмоции на его лице сменялись: от радости к тоске, от надежды — к всепоглощающему одиночеству бескрайнего космоса. Когда Гейла подошла, он даже не заметил.

Она не любила знакомиться первой, и ей было немного неловко. Начинать разговор — не то, что она хорошо умела, тем более с людьми. С ноксинианами гораздо проще, если вы друг другу нравитесь — это видно сразу по лицу. Люди… Хотя этот юноша слегка порозовел, Гейла обратила внимание — он пил кофе, никакого алкоголя весь вечер. Это было приятно, ей хотелось думать, что он надеялся на продолжение знакомства.

Гейла, смеясь, из солидарности тоже попросила кофе, огромную кружку латте с сердечком. Это было так мило, естественно и легко, как будто каждую ночь она встречала нового незнакомца. На самом деле Эйджи был особенным. В нем были непосредственность и легкость. Он ко всему относился с живым любопытством. Ему было интересно, кто она, откуда, он не спрашивал про пол, но Гейла хотела рассказать. Она еще никогда в этом городе не рассказывала историю целиком, хотя, по сути, она была проста, как любая история власти, насилия и жадности.

В мире ноксинианцев был только один пол - то, что на Земле называли мужчинами. Не было женщин или гермафродитов, у всего населения система размножения была устроена одинаково. Похоже на земную, все-таки гуманоиды, только ноксинианцы сами не рожали детей очень и очень давно, несколько столетий, может быть почти тысячу лет.

В мире правило Общество организации продолжения и расселения. Его главной задачей было обеспечить достаточное количество гнезд для оплодотворения, квалифицированных специалистов по выращиванию и среднюю плотность населения по поверхности планеты, но на самом деле члены общества могли выбирать, кому жить, а кому умирать. Зачастую было недостаточно просто подать заявление на оплодотворение и доказать свою пригодность в качестве родителя, они требовали привелегий, который могли оказать далеко не все. Если у обычного ноксинианца не было достаточно денег или влияния, ему могли отказывать раз за разом, при том что обеспеченные слои могли получить двух или трех детей. Если кто-то не выплачивал требуемое вовремя, его ребенок мог умереть прямо в гнезде.

Это было ужасно жестоко и настолько лишено рациональности, что все общество игнорировало явление, как будто его не было. Среди ноксинианцев не было разногласий по поводу политики, религии или важности интеллектуального труда. Они изжили это еще до того, как перестали рожать. Практически изжили деньги и пользовались ими для того, чтобы как-то обозначать разницу между услугами, а не как средством для выживания. Каждому были даны одинаковые возможности, которые можно было реализовать в любой области, включая продолжение и расселение, во всяком случае, судя по политике государства, но именно здесь, в ключевом моменте для поддержания мира и благоденствия, началось гниение.

Сначала никто не верил, что можно убить еще не выросшего ребенка. Потом никто не верил, что инспектор может отказать в праве на потомство. Последним гвоздем в гробу было расселение.

За пару сотен лет на прекрасной и плодородной планете выросли неприспособленные для жизни гетто, куда ссылались все, кто достиг определенного возраста, чтобы дать дорогу молодым. Когда гетто стало четыре и их население составило четверть всего населения планеты, они восстали.

К ним присоединились неры — такие, как Гейла. Их было немного, но их почитали, как священных коров. Они могли расширять границы своего восприятия и в каком-то смысле трансформировать тело. Они занимались искусством и несли его в мир. Кто-то считал, что они были сродни человеческим гейшам, но их задача состояла в том, чтобы дарить радость, вызывать чувства, не давать забывать о том, каково это — плакать, тосковать, терять, обретать вновь, надеяться. Все это было забыло в мирное время, и все это взорвалось с невероятной силой, когда неры выбрали сторону.

Гейла не была среди них, она с самого начала была против войны.

И все же она это видела. Видела, как технологии, призванные обеспечить комфорт, преобразовывались в оружие массового уничтожения. Казалось, что мир сошел с ума. Ноксинианцы, обычные, простые жители городов, брали свои домашние ножи, которыми вырезали цветочки для украшения еды на праздничный ужин, и неслись убивать своих соседей. Каждый каждого. Каждый день. Без перерыва. Пока все не умерли.

На самом деле, конечно, не все, но Гейла шла по столице и она была пуста. Вокруг были только трупы, уже обглоданные червями. Мир как будто стал черно-белым, в нем больше не было цветов, в которые окрашивали его живые. В здании парламента, которое заняло Общество организации продолжения и расселения, было так же пусто. Последние члены общества были казнены. Несколько неров занимались сексом прямо посреди главного зала. Еще несколько кинулись к Гейле и наперебой начали рассказывать, что это все Общество, это оно во всем виновато.

Общество выпустило из под контроля гнезд слежения за температурой, которая на воздухе превращалась в отравляющий газ, вызывающий агрессию.

Во всем мире из двух миллиардов ноксинианцев остались несколько десятков или сотен, со случайной мутацией, которая не позволила им заразиться. И еще пара десятков — на орбите и соседней планете.

Гейла не плакала тогда, не плакала и сейчас, рассказывая эту историю. Это было ужасно глупо, просто невозможно, невероятно глупо. Они разрушили все, чем жили, убили целую нацию, свою нацию своими же руками. Она просто не могла до сих пор поверить в то, что это действительно случилось. Иногда Гейла думала, что на самом деле она просто человек, что не было никогда другой планеты, что это все дурной сон, кошмар, который ей приснился, а потом она видела свою бирюзовую кожу и пальцы чуть длиннее человеческих.


	17. Детская травма

Мели было сложно. Ей нравилась Шуи, и она была очень благодарна за помощь. По сути, Шуи решила все ее проблемы, у нее появилось место, где жить, где она нужна не потому что она чья-то дочь, место, где ей рады.

Мели было легко. Она помогала Шуи в домашних делах, но не могла сделать что-то действительно значительное. Шуи рассказывала про бабушку, про то, какой ее помнила. Про то, что детей со способностями к магии называют всегда с окончанием на -и, чтобы они помнили и чтобы они были связаны друг с другом, как с магией. Рассказывала про то, чем занимается нормальная ведьма, и очень, очень переживала из-за того, что Мели потеряла так много времени.

На самом деле Мели не думала, что все это было зря. Она как будто начала жить новой чудесной жизнью, полностью сбросив с себя старую. Ее больше не тяготило, что она была принцессой и должна была править страной. Она не могла, совершено точно не могла ничего сделать с той властью, которую имел старший маг. Если уж весь двор, все люди, которые жили в замке и рядом, все, совсем все, кого знала Мели, скрывали от нее правду. Даже когда ее сослали, хотя там и не было магии.

Мели было радостно. 

Мели было интересно. Она раньше никогда не делала ничего подобного. Печь, мыть, выносить паучков на улицу, следить за домашними животными – все это всегда делал кто-то другой, даже не потому что она не могла, а потому что ей было нельзя. Статус обязывал ее изучать историю и языки, музицировать и танцевать, но полностью лишал простой жизни, которой живут все люди.

Мели было непонятно многое. Особенно то, что было связано с магией. Она видела, что Шуи неприятна эта тема, но не могла не замечать, как она поправляет оберегающие заклинания или как снимает их с зеркала, чтобы сбегать ненадолго в соседний город, но всегда делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Это было немного странно, но Мели не хотела расстраивать Шуи и не задавала вопросов, просто готовила ей какао к возвращению.

Мели было непривычно чувствовать, когда Шуи подходила к дому. Причем неважно, через зеркала или через дверь, Мели знала об этом за несколько минут, как будто ее окутывало мягкое облачко. Когда Шуи была рядом, все выглядело необычайно красивым, будто вещи открывали свою истинную природу. Особенно красивой была Шуи: когда она улыбалась, когда жмурилась на солнце, когда подзывала кошку и особенно — когда они с Мели вдвоем сидели по вечерам и разговаривали. У Мели никогда не было близких подруг, и она раньше ни с кем не чувствовала такого единения и умиротворения.

Мели было хорошо. Даже если она не сможет пользоваться магией так, как Шуи, даже если она не сможет делать больше ничего, кроме того, чтобы заботиться о ней, ей все равно будет очень, очень хорошо. Одного этого хватало, чтобы быть счастливой.


	18. Одинокая дорога

Бежать, бежать, быстрее, за спиной лай собак, ветки бьют по лицу, хрустят под ногами, впереди прогалина и поляна, освещенная лунным светом.

Мей выбегает, оглядываясь в темноту леса, и на него тут же запрыгивает огромная собака, сбивая с ног. Вгрызается в шею, и Мей чувствует, как клыки проникают сквозь кожу. Сбрасывает с себя одним мощным толчком и слышит жалобный скулеж, надеется, что перебил собаке позвоночник. Бежит через поляну, чтобы спрятаться в тени, на спину прыгает еще одна собака, и Мей снова падает, перекатывается и бьет ее под ребра.

Еще одна собака впивается в руку, следующая — в ногу, крики охотников все ближе, они почти на поляне. Мей глубоко, резко вдыхает и переворачивается, подминая под себя собак, давит на горло, бьет наотмашь, поднимается, хромая делает шаг. Следующий. Перед глазами плывет, и Мей хватается рукой за воздух, падая снова.

Лай собак сливается в гул, как будто их целые сотни. Незнакомый говор. Мей отталкивается здоровой рукой, но мужчина в сверкающем черном костюме откидывает его ногой назад. Со стоном Мей падает. Они встречаются глазами, и Мей узнает его, это он — хозяин охоты, Мею кажется, что его называли солнцем, принцем и именно перед ним все пресмыкались. Мей плюет ему в лицо, но попадает только на костюм. Несколько рук сразу протягиваются к костюму, люди вокруг пинают и топчут Мея, но он продолжает смотреть в глаза принцу. Тот усмехается.

Принц отдает приказ, и толпа расступается. Собак увели, и Мей слышит, как в тишине леса раздается протяжный вой, точно волчий, собаки отвечают ему с другого конца, но совсем не в той тональности, вой заполняет пространство, и принц начинает выть вместе с ними. Поверх всех голосов, чисто и мощно. Если бы не все происходящее, Мей бы оценил красоту его голоса, это было слишком иронично, но совершенно не смешно. По открытой коже принца прошла волна и выступила темная шерсть, которая сразу же спряталась обратно, как только он замолчал.

— Ты был хорошей добычей, я позволю тебе загадать желание. — Принц говорил на общем наречии очень чисто, лишь слегка звеня на звонких гласных.

— Я мог бы помочь тебе избавиться от акцента, я обучал раньше и взрослых тоже. — Мей не рассчитывает на многое, но он действительно мог бы это сделать. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, не моргая. Мей почти не дышит и не старается удержаться от любых движений. Это как играть с хищником: если он почувствует твой страх, ты проиграл. Мей не считает секунды, просто смотрит в глаза принца, видит, как в них загораются искорки, чуть подергиваются крылья носа, губы расползаются, показывая клыки и, наконец, принц отводит взгляд, разрождаясь хохотом.

Мей трет высохшие глаза и, когда убирает руку, наталкивается ей на лицо принца. Они почти касаются друг друга носами. Пахнет мокрой, чистой шерстью и немного — цветами.

— Хорошо, ты победил. Будешь моим учителем, с привилегией указывать на ошибки. — Принц встает, протягивает Мею руку, ставит рядом с собой, смотрит искоса и улыбается. Когда принц раздает указания на родном языке, Мей слышит певучесть и плавность его речи, наверняка принц восхитительно поет. С ним будет просто работать.

Свита собирается обратно, с любопытством разглядывая Мея. Ему не по себе, но он не чувствует враждебности.

В центр выволакивают хозяина гостиницы, который подставил Мея, и он передергивает плечами, совершенно не чувствуя жалости. Принц снова поворачивается к нему:

— Ты победил, а он проиграл. Наказание за измену и предательство — смерть. Он умрет не вместо тебя, он умрет, потому что был лживым ублюдком при жизни. Может у вас и говорят, что мы варвары, но это не всегда так.

Мей не может согласиться. Хозяин гостиницы, тучный, в богатом наряде, причитает и умоляет о пощаде, Мей не понимает речи, но сейчас это и не нужно, достаточно того, как он кричит. Пот стекает с него ручьями, и он путается в полах одежды, пытаясь ухватиться за чьи-нибудь ноги. С ним не обращаются жестко, его не бьют, просто отталкивают. В центр поляны выходят волки. Красивые, белоснежные, безусловно разумные, но такие же дикие, как те, которые выли не так давно. Может, это были они же? Мей не слышит, их голосов, но видит, как подергиваются губы и обнажаются клыки.

Свита расступается, и Мей закрывает глаза, прячась за спину принца, когда волки набрасываются на хозяина гостиницы. Но это не помогает, он слышит, как тот захлебывается кровью, как раздирают его плоть и как охают люди в свите. Принц слегка похлопывает Мея по плечу, как будто хочет успокоить, и Мей поднимает глаза.

Принц не варвар, он разумен. Как разумны волки, которые раздирают и едят только что бывшего живым человека. Мей смотрит на них и чувствует не страх, но силу природы. Сегодня умер человек, но ведь волкам тоже нужна пища. Мей не знает, справедливо ли это, но это жизнь. Настоящая. Та, которую чувствуешь только на грани смерти.

Для Мея жизнь началась заново, и, может быть, именно в этой жизни он сможет увидеть всех тех людей, о которых рассказывал своим ученикам, все соседние королевства, и пройти весь Великий магический лес насквозь. Принц был известен, как человек, жадный до всего нового, и у Мея появился шанс. 


End file.
